First Floor Quests
This is a list of all the quests on the First Floor of Aincrad and which NPCs to speak to in order to get. Along with the title of the quests there will be a brief description of the quest, what is needed to be done in order to complete the quest and the rewards given upon completing the quests. Some quests do have level minimums and/or maximums depending on the difficulty of said quest. Some quests are repeatable. These quests are recognized by Italics. None of theses quests are required to continue through the game, as in order to progress it is the Dungeons that need to be cleared, but may help with learning skills or leveling up. However, due to some Players preferring to Grind may make it difficult for Players to complete their quests. Currently if there is a ??? next to a Reward, it is because the Admin hasn't decided on an appropriate number. Later on if there is an ??? next to a Reward, then the value depends on chance or specific values of the Player upon completing the quest. 'Hunting Quests' These quests all involve fighting and killing a specific number of monsters that can be found on the First Floor. These quests are found by speaking to NPCs in Hunting Camps located on the outskirts of the Towns of the First Floor. Some of these quests will also involve bringing back some drop items from the monsters, however due to drop rates this may require the Player to hunt and kill more of the monster than the quest requires. Frenzied Hunt: Hunt and Kill 20 Frenzy Boars. Bring back 5 Boar Tusks and 10 Boar Meats. (Completed) *'Reward': 300 EXP, 450 Col, Boar Tusk Knife (One-Handed Knife Skill required) Running Down Wolves: Hunt and Kill 10 Wolves. Bring back 10 Wolf Pelts. (Completed) *'Reward': 200 EXP, 350 Col, Wolf Skin Cloak (Leather Equipment required) Eye of the Gorgon: Hunt and Kill 3 Gorgon Eyes. Bring back 1 Gorgon Eye's Eye. *'Reward': 250 EXP, 400 Col, 1 Speed Boost Potion (doubles Player's speed for 35 seconds) Oozing Menace: Hunt and Kill 25 Slimes. Bring back 15 Ooze. (Completed) *'Reward': 100 EXP, 250 Col, 1 Ooze Slick (throwing item to make monsters or other Players unable to stand, lasts 30 seconds) 'Collection Quests' These quests all involve going out and gathering specific items for various reasons. All items can be found on the First Floor. These quests are found by speaking to NPCs in Shops or NPCs standing around the towns. Plant Nectar: Collect 15 Frenzy Plant Nectar and deliver it to the Bar. *'Requirements': Bar must be open. Has to be completed within 5 minutes. *'Reward': 200 EXP, 350 Col The Stolen Cloak:' '''Retrieval of a stolen item described by the tailor shop owner. '(Completed)' * '''Requirements': Must be in the town. Spot the thief and stop him from escaping. Tailor shop must be open when returning. * Reward: 100XP, 200 Col, Cloak of Arrival 'Skill Quests' These quests all involve training or gaining specific skills. These quests are obtained by speaking with NPCs in Weapon Shops, Armories, Hunting Camps, Blacksmiths and just about anywhere else. Skill Quests tend to give lower EXP in exchange for learning new skills that may help later on in game. Learn to Hunt: Learn Passive Skills Tracking and Searching. *'Requirements': Cannot know either Tracking or Searching *'Reward': 100 EXP, Tracking, Searching The Gift of Music: Learn Non-Combat Skill Musical Instrument *'Requirements': Cannot know Musical Instrument. Must purchase instrument yourself. *'Reward': 100 EXP, Musical Instrument Skill Weapons of the Forge: Learn Non-Combat Skill Slash Weapon Forging, Thrust Weapon Forging '''or Blunt Weapon Forging'. If a player does choose to do this quest more than once, they cannot select a Forging Skill they've selected previously. *'Requirements': Minimum of Level 5, cannot know at least 1 of the skills *'Reward:' 125 EXP, '''Selected Forging' Skill Armors of the Forge: Learn Non-Combat Skill Light Metal Armor Forging '''or Heavy Metal Armor Forging'. If a player does choose to do this quest more than once, they cannot select a Forging Skill they've selected previously. *'Requirements:' Minimum of Level 5, cannot know at least 1 of the skills *'Reward:' 150 EXP, '''Selected Forging' Skill 'Job Quests' These quests all involve doing something for NPCs in shops and tend to be the same as some Collection Quests. These quests are obtained by speaking with NPCs in shops. Pollen Needed: Collect 15 Frenzy Plant Pollens and deliver to Flower Shop. *'Requirements:' Flower Shop must be open. Has to be completed within 3 minutes. *'Reward:' 200 EXP, 350 Col Category:Quests